Devices have been proposed in the past for positioning an object at a user-adjusted position. Some such devices have a relatively low cycle life and may fall prematurely. Other devices may require adjustment by the user in order to be configured for use with objects of different weights. Still other devices require a lever or brake mechanism in order to secure an object in a user-adjusted position.
Although one or more of these characteristics may be acceptable or even desirable in some circumstances, there remains a need for improved devices for positioning an object at a user-adjusted position that can optionally eliminate one or more of these characteristics. There also remains a need for a device improved in terms of at least one of performance, cost-effectiveness, reliability, and durability.